Dragonball: Battle For Namek
by Duragonman
Summary: Something Is Growing Within Piccolo....
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragonball AF: Battle For Namek**____**Pt.1**_

5 years after the battle with **Omega Shen-Long **and the unexplained disappearance of the world's savior, **Son Goku**, Earth's very own Z Fighters continue to preserve its tranquility. But that's another story for a different time. Into the deeper side of Otherworld, however, Former Z Fighter **Piccolo** continues his eternal struggle to bring balance and order to a tumultuous Hell. Continually overcoming those who attempt to conquer and those who seek revenge...

Along the dark plains of hell...

PICCOLO: Masenko-Ha!

Piccolo fires a Masenko at **Guldo**, Member of the now-deceased Ginyu Force, and hurls him into the ground knocking him out. Piccolo descends from the skies and lands in opposition to the rest of the Ginyu Force; including **Ginyu** himself.

**JEICE**: Cap'n! This can't be! He-He's just a Namek!

**BURTER**: He's right sir! It's impossible for a simple Namek to be this strong.

GINYU: Heh! Don't be a coward! There's no question that Guldo is the weak link. He was killed by Vegeta after all...actually...all of you were. But if you think that the Great Captain Ginyu is going to lose to a pathetic Namek, you're dead wrong! What have you got to say to that, Namekian slime?!

PICCOLO: Shut up and fight.

GINYU: Why you–- **Recoome**!

RECOOME: Right, Captain!

Recoome throws his arms over his eyes, and beams of pink light pierce through his lips as he fires a powerful ki blast.

RECOOME: Recoome...ERASER GUN!!!

The blast rips through Piccolo's cape but misses completely. Piccolo flies down behind Recoome and chops him in back of the neck and knocks him out instantly.

JEICE: Aa~h! He took ol' Recoome out with one blow!

BURTER: Jeice! Our turn! Ready?!

JEICE: Right! Red Magma!!

BURTER: screeches Blue Hurricane!!

Both: SUPER Purple Comet Attack!!!

Behind a protruding boulder, a shady figure observes the battle closely.

GINYU: *Hee! He may have taken out Guldo & Recoome, but with Jeice & Burter's new & improved Purple Comet attack, he stands no chance!*

As soon as Ginyu looks back up, he sees Jeice and Burter knocked out on the ground and Piccolo gone.

GINYU: Huh?! Where'd he go?!

PICCOLO: Here!

A swift uppercut sends Ginyu flying in the air and Piccolo follows. In the air using Buku-Jutsu(Flying Ability) The two stand off.

GINYU: Guldo...Recoome...Jeice...Burter...Heh! Seems like I underestimated you, Namek. This is the second time my squad has been beaten. First, a dirty Saiyan, then a Namek?! I won't be beaten a second time!

PICCOLO: Your efforts are useless. You can't beat me!

GINYU: You don't get it, do you? You should remember we're in hell! The evil energy is amplified hundredfold down here.

PICCOLO: I have no doubt in my mind about that... only the most evil people actually have enough to materialize their own faux bodies. You here...so that's all the proof I need. But nonetheless...your fate will be decided by ME!!!

Piccolo attacks Ginyu with a burst of punches and kicks that land every time. Piccolo is so fast that he leaves after images of his attacks. Ginyu blindly sweeps his arms and manages to grapple him from behind.

GINYU: Hah! Gotcha!

PICCOLO: I don't think so!

Piccolo fires his Heat Vision and sends the beams so far that they loop around the globe and hit Ginyu in the back. He lets go of him and Piccolo punches him in the stomach and breaks his armor.

GINYU: Aa~h! B-But he's just a–-

PICCOLO: Bakurikimaha!!(Destructive Wave)

The ki blast engulfs Ginyu and blows away his armor and one of his horns and KO's him. Ginyu's burning body falls and the person among the rocky area smiles and reveals his fangs through the darkness.

PICCOLO: That takes care of the trash...

Piccolo conjures a new cape & turban and flies off to a small island house in the middle of Bloody Pond. As he lands he sees a yellow ogre in a black suit & tie waiting for him.

_**To Be Continued...Pt.2 Coming Soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dragonball: Battle For Namek Pt. 2**_

Previously... Hell's new guardian, Piccolo confronted the deceased super elite fighting team, the Ginyu Force, and defeated them with ease. But who is this new ogre and what message does he bring to Piccolo? Find out today...

PICCOLO: What does **Yemma **want now, **Nehzo**?

NEHZO: Piccolo, sir. The Great King Yemma would like to have an audience with you.

PICCOLO:...Right. I'm on my way.

In front of the giant Omni-Orb in the center of Hell, King Yemma appears in the Orb.

YEMMA: Well, well! If it isn't Piccolo! How's Hell treating you?!

PICCOLO: I didn't come here for small talk, Yemma!

YEMMA: *ahem!* Yes, I see... Well about this problem you've been having... It would seem that the effects of being in Hell are beginning to take it's toll.

PICCOLO: Are you saying–-

YEMMA: Yes. The dormant evil energy inside your heart is growing rapidly. You and I both know what will happen if this continues.

Piccolo looks at the yellow energy surrounding his fist as it suddenly turns black.

PICCOLO: *It may already be too late...* No! There must be something I can do!

YEMMA: You're right, Piccolo. There is one thing...the Mafuba Technique(Evil Containment Wave)

PICCOLO: What?! The Evil Containment wave?! That's a suicidal technique!

YEMMA: Fool! I'm the Great King Yemma! The move will have no ill effects on me! I am not a human!

PICCOLO: Still, there's the problem of me being stuck here in Hell! How can you use the Evil Containment Wave on me?

YEMMA: I've arranged to have Dende help you with that. You two will synchronize your energies and open the same gateway that helped Goku escape.

PICCOLO: Impossible! The only people who can do that are Dende and I and we're both Namekians! So I can only assume that only Namekians have that ability. In order to pull it off, we'll need three!

YEMMA: That has been arranged as well! Come on out!

PICCOLO: Wha--?!

An old Namekian with a scarred face and yellow gi comes out from behind the Omni-Orb.

PICCOLO: A Namekian?! Down here?! You must be a—-

: A Super Namek. I am **Bariton**.

PICCOLO: Old bastard! Get out of my sight! You're a disgrace to all Namekians!

BARITON: I know that. But, what are you doing down here then?

PICCOLO: ?! I uh...

BARITON: That's right...I know about your past. A murderer of the innocent...I wonder which of us _really _deserves to be here?

PICCOLO: ...What do you want?

BARITON: If you want to communicate with me, you have to do so using your fists!

Bariton disappears in the blink of an eye and delivers a punishing blow to the stomach of Piccolo. He then trips him and flies up.

PICCOLO: What speed!

NEHZO: King Yemma? Are they supposed to be fighting like this?!

YEMMA: Quiet down, Nehzo! This is a fight between two legendary Namek fighters. Show some respect!

NEHZO: Y-Yes sir! *Wow! I've never seen anyone with such speed! That old man would definitely give **Mez **a run for his money!*

PICCOLO:*Growls* I'm gonna knock your block off!

Piccolo fires a black energy beam at the old man but dodges it thanks to his speed.

BARITON: Many centuries ago, **Kami **and **Saichourou(Guru)** were my companions with Kami being the youngest of us. We were like brothers. But that was before I betrayed them.

Bariton has a flashback of Namek centuries ago when the technology was far advanced than any other race and there were big cites. Within a Great Sapling Tree–- Young Bariton, Kami, and Guru talk amongst themselves.

BARITON: You guys! I think the days of invading enemies are over!

KAMI: Bariton. I don't think you should use that technique again.

SAICHOUROU: I agree with Young Kami. I too think that move is a danger to yourself and too this planet.

BARITON: What?! How could you think that?! I just saved Namek from invaders!

KAMI: You...slaughtered them...ALL of them!

BARITON: I had to! They were going to purge the planet of all it resources and enslave us! There was no other way!

SAICHOUROU: There was...you chose not to use it. When you take that bestial form you cannot tell friend from foe. You almost killed us. That form is dangerous...evil.

KAMI: Promise us, Bariton...that you'll never use it again. Think of your offspring.

BARITON: I am thinking about them! I need to protect them! I'm sorry, my young friend...but that is something I can't promise you.

Bariton leaves and the flashback ends...

BARITON: I betrayed my comrades. I used the power once more in an attempt to control it. The Negative energy caused a violent energy shift in the planet and caused the Great Storm killing billions...myself included..

_**To Be Continued... Pt. 3 Coming Soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dragonball AF: Battle For Namek Pt. 3**_

Previously... King Yemma came up with a plan to purge Piccolo of the evil energy build-up growing inside of him with the help of an ancient Super Namek...Is this old Namekian to be trusted? Find out today...

Piccolo continues fighting Bariton. Bariton unleashes dozens of blue ki blasts and Piccolo has a tough time dodging them. He takes off all his weighted clothing and gets serious. He extends both arms and manages to put a scratch on the old man's face. Atop of the Omni-Orb, Bariton spouts green flames out of his mouth and nearly reduces Piccolo to cinders.

PICCOLO: What was that?!

BARITON: I forgot your just a Sapling after all... You've never learned the ancient Namekian arts.

PICCOLO: *Growls* After the things you've done, you deserve something worse than death! Because of you the Namekian race was nearly wiped out multiple times!

BARITON: I agree with you...

Piccolo quickly moves up in front of Bariton and catches him off guard. He thrusts his fist through the old man's stomach and he falls off the Orb and crashes into a pile of scorched bones.

PICCOLO: Get up! You're already dead!

BARITON: A lucky shot. Well done, sapling. Hehehe.

PICCOLO: You want more, do you?!

BARITON: Nonono! I've seen what I needed. Now that you know about the history of Namek, I hope you will become what I could never be...

PICCOLO: What are you saying?

Bariton looks at the Omni-Orb.

BARITON: I made the Omni-Orb to observe how my death would affect Namek...but I always watched over my friends as well. And you...

PICCOLO: ???

BARITON: ...ever since you and Kami were one in the same. From your vengeful ways and your caring ones. I've always thought Kami's hatred for me--for what I did to him-- caused him to develop evil in his heart.

YEMMA: Piccolo. It's time. Dende's is set to go.

Piccolo looks around the landscape.

PICCOLO: And I was getting used to beating on my enemies...good riddance.

The shadowy figure appears out of everyone's sight and watches on.

PICCOLO: *Dende!*

DENDE:*I'm here, Piccolo!*

PICCOLO: *Good to hear from you again, my friend.*

YEMMA: Bariton.

BARITON: Yes, King Yemma.

Bariton and Dende create a telepathic link and begin to commence the synchronization of their energies and open up a huge portal leading to the Lookout.

PICCOLO: My home! Am I really free of this place?

BARITON: You must hurry! We cannot hold it for–-?!

Hundreds of villains pop up and try to escape through the portal but Piccolo and Barriton intervene.

**COOLER**: Die, Namekians! Armored Squadron ATTACK!

**Salza**, **Neize**, & **Doore **perform their attack formation and attack Piccolo while Barriton transforms into his giant form and creates a barrier around himself and the gateway.

DOORE: Vengeance is mine! It's payback time!

The three combine their lethal attacks into one terrifying beam and misses Piccolo and ricochets off the barrier and blows up Doore & Neize. Salza emerges from the smoke with his energy blade in hand and slices Piccolo's arm clean off.

SALZA: I'm about to serve everyone some minced Namek!

PICCOLO: We've battled once before! This time I'll make sure you stay dead!!

Piccolo quickly regrows his lost limb and flings the acidic regeneration fluid at Salza and burns through him and many others.

COOLER: *growls* Damn you, rotten slug!

Cooler transforms into his final form and creates a Supernova ball behind Piccolo.

COOLER: I'll be the one to rule over your puny planet! Goodbye!

Bariton shoots off another green fireball from his mouth and incinerates Cooler and causes many to be swept away in the explosion. **Super Android 13** and Makyo powerhouse, **Vinegar **bulk up and charge at Barriton simultaneously.

VINEGAR: Ha! Ain't no barrier gonna stand in my way!

13: Must return to Earth and eliminate Goku!

The moment they touch the barrier, they explode.

: _Parapapa_!!

A section of the barrier cracks.

BARITON: Huh?!

PICCOLO: **Bibidi **& **Babidi**?!

BABIDI: If I can't kill **Buu**, I'll settle with you!

_**TO BE CONTINUED....Pt. 4 COMING SOON!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dragonball AF: Battle For Namek Pt**__**.**__** 4**_

Previously...The old Namekian, Bariton decided to use his abilities to help Piccolo to return to Earth to have the evil energy contained by the Mafuba technique. Will Piccolo be able to return to Earth? Find out today...

Piccolo grabs his heart in pain and screams out. The dark energy surrounds and takes firm hold of him.

BABIDI: O~oh! Looks like Piccolo has changed since the last time we've met! I can sense the evil inside him! Hehehehehe!

BIBIDI: Yes, my son! Controlling him will be easy as pie!

BABIDI: Tempting as it may be, Father, I'd much rather see him die! FRIEZA! CELL! Come kill this idiot for me!

Frieza and Cell, who both lost their physical forms in their last desperate attempt to kill Goku, return under the two evil wizards' control.

BARITON: On your feet, Sapling! I can't hold it much longer!

PICCOLO: A~ah!!!

As soon as Frieza gets close enough to finish Piccolo, he holds out his hand and gathers energy right in his face. Piccolo's eyes turn solid white and he extends his arm straight through Frieza then Cell and retracts it and tackles them both. He kicks them into the air where he finishes them off with a big black Makankosappo(Special Beam Cannon)

BABIDI: D~ah! How did he do that! He was never THAT strong!

PICCOLO: Ba-Babidi!!

BABIDI: D~AH!!!

Piccolo slices through Babidi and destroys Bibidi with a dark mouth blast. Babidi lies on the ground with severed body parts then gets destroyed by an energy blast. Hundreds more villains head toward the portal.

YEMMA: Piccolo! Quickly, into the gateway!

Piccolo musters enough strength to finally free himself from the evil controlling him and regain his senses.

BARITON: Wait! Consider this a gift from me to you!

Bariton's antennae transmit an electrical discharge to Piccolo's.

PICCOLO: What's this?!

BARITON: You'll find out soon! Now go!! My part is done! GO!

Piccolo flies into the gateway and instantly ends up at a reconstituted Lookout. The portal closes behind him and the evil begins to take control again.

PICCOLO: A~AH!!!

YEMMA: It's my turn now! Baba!! Take me to Earth!

BABA: Fine, fine! My skills sure aren't what they used to be, but I think I can manage that! But remember, I'll only be able to hold the technique for two minutes. You must get it done quickly.

With Baba's help, King Yemma appears in the Lookout and prepares the Mafuba. Dende and Mr. Popo come.

DENDE: D-ah! Piccolo! King Yemma, What's wrong with him?

YEMMA: Dende, back off!

King Yemma clasps his hands together and creates yellow and green energy radiating wildly.

YEMMA: Piccolo! Power up, now!

PICCOLO: A~hh!!!

The black smoke seeps through Piccolo's skin and encircles him then begins to take shape. The sky darkens around the Lookout. The immense power erupting from Piccolo shakes the Earth. Elsewhere, inside Capsule Corp. Vegeta, Gohan & Uub train and work out in a gravity controlled room.

UUB: So your saying that the guy from space was one of your kind? A Saiyan like you and Goku.

GOHAN: I was quite surprised about that. Who would have thought there'd be more Saiyans around?

VEGETA: I'm not at all surprised. There were hundreds-- maybe thousands–- off planet when Frieza destroyed Vegeta. It would only be a matter of time before they make their way to earth.

The three heroes sense the huge power coming from the Lookout.

VEGETA: That ki! It's--

GOHAN: Piccolo?! It can't be! He died along with the Dragon Balls!

VEGETA: Yes but there's no mistaking it! It's the Namek!

UUB: We should go!

The three fly off towards the dark energy and see the sky turning black.

VEGETA: Suit up!

They all press a button on their watches and appear in new types of Saiyan armor & Uub in his Papaya Man uniform without his mask. Gohan has a black suit design based upon Vegeta's first which has white gloves & boots. Vegeta has a Saiyan vest and blue pants with Saiyan Armor plates above & below the knees with white gloves & boots.

VEGETA: Let's move!

_TO BE CONTINUED....Pt. 5 Coming Soon!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dragonball AF: Battle For Namek Pt**__**.**__** 5**_

Previously...As Bariton and Dende open up the gateway for Piccolo, many villains from Hell do everything in their power to prevent him from escaping so they could have free reign over the Earth. Now that King Yemma's plan is going according to plan so far, will he be able to purge Piccolo of the overwhelming evil? Find out today....

On Dende's Lookout, the darkness takes shape and King Yemma fires the Mafuba.

YEMMA: Dende!

DENDE: Right!

Dende brings out a small clay pot and sets it down. The wave hits the aura and spins it in the air.

DENDE: King Yemma! Hurry! Your time is almost up!

YEMMA: Hya~ah!

The wave comes down into the pot then Vegeta, Gohan, and Uub arrive.

VEGETA: Yemma?!

YEMMA: Huh?!

King Yemma is distracted by Vegeta's voice and then disappears. The Mafuba fails and the aura hits the floor

DENDE: Oh no!

PICCOLO: N-NO!

YEMMA: No~o!!

GOHAN: Piccolo?

The darkness takes shape for the final time and forms into an tall red-skinned Namek that looks like a more powerful form of Piccolo.

GOHAN: He's red!

VEGETA: A red Namek?!

PICCOLO: Dammit!

The Namek looks at his hands then realizes he's naked. He conjures himself a long black robe.

: The Dragon Balls...tell me where they are. Tell me now or die. Lord Xilos demands it!

PICCOLO: Xilos?!

VEGETA: How is this possible?! Another Namek–-came out of Piccolo?!

Vegeta and his team land on the Lookout and confront this mysterious red-skinned Namekian.

PICCOLO: Vegeta? Gohan?!

XILOS: I will not ask again...the Dragonballs...

The evil Namekian's eyes fire lasers at Vegeta but narrowly misses.

UUB: Vegeta! That was too close!

VEGETA: Wha–-?! Damn that freak!

Vegeta dashes at Xilos and tries to attack him. Xilos takes all the punches & kicks Vegeta dishes out. Vegeta uppercuts him to send him in the air and then sends him crashing with his double-overhead punch.

VEGETA: That's what happens when you go up against The Saiyan Prince!

GOHAN: Vegeta, look out!!

Xilos flips to his feet and extends his arm and chokes up Vegeta.

XILOS: I hate bugs...

Xilos uses his energy to send Vegeta flying off the Lookout and impacting the Earth like a flaming meteor.

VEGETA: D~Aaah!!!

UUB: VEGETA!!!

Uub and Gohan together try their hand at the powerful new foe. As Gohan powers up to his Mystic Form, he teleports behind Xilos while Uub attack the front. Gohan tries to elbow him in his back but Xilos disappears and Gohan hits Uub right in the face.

UUB: D~oh!

GOHAN: Uub!!!

PICCOLO: H~aah!!

Piccolo throws off his weighted clothing and tries to punch him but the new foe proves too fast.

XILOS: Where...are...the...DRAGONBALLS!!!!

Xilos powers up and grabs Piccolo by the neck and bats Gohan & Uub away with Piccolo's stunned body.

XILOS: If you won't give me the information I require, I"LL TAKE IT BY FORCE!!

Xilos reads Piccolo's mind and discovers a set of Dragonballs. He throws Piccolo off the Lookout.

XILOS: It would be a waste of my time to kill a bunch of weak fools like you...

Xilos shoots upward into through the sky using concussive force that blows everyone away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....Pt. 6 Coming Soon!!**_


End file.
